Diction
by rayychel infinity
Summary: Forever The Sickest Kids: Caleb/Jonathan. Caleb accidentally lets something slip during sex and Jonathan's pretty turned on by it.


**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one and nothing. That'd just be weird. Caleb/Jonathan pairing courtesy of request :) Includes daddy!kink, slight sub-dom, and bareback.

* * *

The thing about Caleb Turman is he likes to be babied. He wouldn't ever tell anyone that, God no, but somehow things always end up coming out one way or another. He's also maybe been hooking up with Jonathan Cook for a few weeks now, and it's _nice_. He completely trusts Jonathan, and when they're together barriers are dropped that Caleb normally never lets down.

So really, when it's just Caleb and Jonathan one night in Caleb's apartment, and Caleb is on his back on the bed, Jonathan languidly thrusting into him, it's not a surprise when Caleb arches up and gasps out a choked, "God, _Daddy_," as he comes because he's used to these thoughts, just… not vocalizing them out loud.

He really, really doesn't have "daddy issues" or whatever. Getting along with his dad was no problem, even after that disastrous time when he tried to run away. Being pseudo-dominated was just his thing, and gradually that _thing_ had morphed and grown claws.

Before Caleb can register that he's actually said these words and not just thought them Jonathan's moaning and coming with a violent shudder. "Shit, Jonathan, I'm sorry," Caleb stammers, a blush coloring his cheeks, and he just wants a hole to open up in the ground and _take him away, please_ because this is three shades of embarrassing.

Jonathan stares at him with an unrecognizable look that makes Caleb hyperaware that he's still naked and Jonathan is still half-inside him. Shaking his head, Jonathan pulls out and deposits the condom in the trashcan, using the washcloth on the nightstand next to his bed to clean Caleb's torso off. He doesn't say anything as he climbs in next to Caleb.

"Look, I didn't mean to—" Caleb starts.

"Cay, it's okay," Jonathan says, pressing his lips to Caleb's unruly, now-curly red hair. "Besides, I—uh, I liked it." His fingers lightly trace electrifying trails up and down Caleb's arms, making the redhead shiver with exhausted arousal.

Caleb's heart feels like it's stopped and his cock gives a half-hearted twitch under the covers. "You—you didn't find it weird or creepy? 'Cause I totally tried to keep it to myself 'cause I didn't want to scare you off or anything." He feels Jonathan's lips leave the top of his head, only to be replaced seconds later with gentle, caressing fingers.

Caleb's eyes flutter gently closed and he feels Jonathan shift, and when he speaks it's right next to Caleb's ear. "I came harder than I ever have before." Pauses and says, "Next time. Don't call me Jonathan," his words hot on Caleb's neck. Caleb can only manage a curt nod as his stomach flips. _Next time_.

"Have you been a good boy today?"

Caleb looks up from the book he's reading, startled at Jonathan's sudden presence. A slight, barely-perceptible tremor in Jonathan's voice reveals that he's about as nervous about this as Caleb is, but there's also a definite note of _control_ laced through those words like a poisoned barb, and Caleb drinks that up like a dying man.

Swallowing, Caleb eases away his own nervousness and replies in an even voice, "Best I've ever been, _Daddy_." He puts emphasis on the word, and from where Jonathan's standing in the doorway, silhouetted by the kitchen light, Caleb can see him shiver and he allows himself a small, victorious half-smirk.

"I'm gonna have to evaluate that. Bedroom, now."

"Of course, _Daddy._"

Caleb stands, closing the book and placing it gently on his vacated seat. With purposeful strides he makes his way to Jonathan, and when their eyes lock Caleb finds himself trembling because the brunet's eyes _exude_ control and dominance and fuck, Caleb wants him so bad. He bites his tongue to keep from speaking as he heads to their bedroom, aware of Jonathan's footfalls behind him.

The door's latch clicks and the sound seems amplified. He's nervous and horny and anxious, and he seriously doesn't know if he can do this. He draws his bottom lip into his mouth, aware that he's standing awkwardly in the middle of their room. He reaches up to brush a few strands of hair away from his eyes.

Finally he has to speak. He _has_ to. "Jon—"

There's a sharp slap to his ass and he yelps in surprise. Jonathan's voice is directly behind him, low and warning. "What'd we say, hmm? My name isn't Jonathan tonight, baby boy. What is it?" He slaps Caleb again, this time on the left cheek. Both the denim and cotton of Caleb's jeans and boxers makes the sting that much worse, and the second slap draws out a louder yelp.

"Ah, s-sorry, Daddy," Caleb breathes, squeezing his eyes shut. Jonathan makes a pleased noise and steps around so that he's standing in front of the younger man. Truth be told, Caleb's shocked that Jonathan is delving so far into this. Eyes still closed, he feels Jonathan trail his hands up his torso, and he can't stop himself from leaning into the touch.

"Open your eyes," Jonathan commands. Caleb slowly blinks, and when his vision focuses he's almost glad to see that Jonathan has a soft smile on his face despite the hard look still in his eyes. A hand cradles his chin, tilting his face to the side before Jonathan's leaning in and Caleb's following his lead, lips meeting softly at first, and then gaining passion as Jonathan presses himself forward.

Caleb moans and Jonathan slips his tongue in, and Caleb can't remember a time when Jonathan was so _forward_ about everything. He loves this change. Bringing his hands up, Caleb buries his fingers in Jonathan's hair, softly tugging the strands as he presses his hips against Jonathan's.

Too soon Jonathan pulls back and then there's way too much space between their bodies. Briefly Jonathan's eyes flicker down to the front of Caleb's jeans before refocusing on his face. Without breaking eye contact Jonathan palms himself through his jeans, rubbing the heel of his palm against the head of his cock, saying, "You're not going to let daddy take care of this problem all by himself, are you?"

Caleb jerkily shakes his head, says, "No, no."

Jonathan crooks a finger suggestively, all but leering through dark lashes. "Well then, come here." Before Caleb can move he snaps his fingers abruptly and points to the ground, lips curling around a smirk as he adds, "On your knees."

Caleb drops down, wincing when his knees hit harder than expected, and scoots until he's kneeling in front of Jonathan. He looks expectantly up, widening his eyes in a look that's hopefully innocent and not deer-caught-in-headlights. His lips part slightly, the tip of his tongue darting out to wet them. Jonathan's eyes follow the movement.

"Please let me, Daddy," Caleb says, fingertips ghosting over the bulge in Jonathan's jeans. He lightly touches the metal of Jonathan's belt buckle, dragging his nails over the denim of his belt loops. He bends forward, mouthing at the heated denim, tongue pressing at the head of Jonathan's cock, eliciting a hiss from the older man. He pulls back to nuzzle at the bulge, drinking in the scent that's just uniquely Jonathan.

Pushing Caleb away, Jonathan hurriedly undoes his belt and jeans, pushing them down his thighs until Caleb swats his hands away and finishes the job, hooking nimble fingers around the waistband of Jonathan's boxers to drag them down. He makes a pleased little whine in the back of his throat as Jonathan's cock bobs free.

Before Jonathan can say anything Caleb's lips are wrapping enthusiastically around his cock, hands alternating between wrapping around his length and stroking his thighs. A moan breaks lose from Jonathan's throat, and he grips Caleb's hair, tugging lightly in time with his bobbing.

Caleb pulls back to tongue the slit before licking down the underside of the smooth head to the little bundle of nerves. Jonathan's hips buck forward, trying to find pleasure in the warm, wet heat of Caleb's mouth. "My baby's such a good boy," Jonathan coos, using the fingers still embedded in Caleb's hair to pull his head back.

Cheeks and lips flushed and inflamed the same color red, Caleb stares silently up at Jonathan, eyes pleading but knowing better than to speak. Jonathan can't resist touching the head of his cock to Caleb's cheek and lips, smearing pre-come as Caleb pushes his face into it. Jonathan strokes himself a few times, reveling in the control over the redhead, before saying, "You suck cock so well. Where did you learn that?"

Prompted to speak, Caleb licks his lips, clear liquid that's both spit and pre-come disappearing into that wet cavern of a mouth along with his perfect pink tongue and says, "You, Daddy."

Jonathan gives him a fond smile and motions for Caleb to get up. He does so, wincing at being on his knees for so long, coupled with the painful hard-on confined in his already-too-tight skinny jeans. Facing each other, it's a little harder to go along with this, since Caleb's taller than Jonathan and that's enough right there for reality to sink in, but when their mouths meet all is forgotten as Jonathan swiftly undoes Caleb's jeans before pulling back to take off their shirts.

"Be a good boy and take your pants off," Jonathan commands, "and then go lay on the bed." Caleb does just this and Jonathan smirks at how easily he obeys the rules, because honestly, he's just winging it. Still, Caleb's naked against the headboard, legs spread wide and looking desperate to touch himself.

That desperation is what fuels both of them. It's what makes Jonathan walk over to the nightstand drawers, Caleb's eyes hungrily following his bobbing cock with every movement, and get out the lube. Originally Caleb had wanted toys—he'd purchased a rather large and intimidating dildo that they hadn't been able to use yet—but Jonathan doesn't think he can trust himself to watch Caleb writhe and whine on something that's not his fingers or his cock.

And Caleb? He'll understand.

Jonathan kneels on rumpled bed sheets and strokes the outside of Caleb's thigh with his index finger, watches goose bumps break out on his pale skin. "Look at you," he says, whispering the way someone might in a church, revering in the presence of a god. "So hard, just for me." he skims Caleb's perineum, then his balls, running his palm over the sac as Caleb mutedly whimpers and thrusts downwards, then giving the slight bit of pressure on the base of his cock before running a nail lightly up the underside of the head. "What do you want me to do?"

Caleb squirms and moans in response and Jonathan has to prompt again, this time with hardness to the edge of his voice. "I said, what do you want me to do?" Caleb knows that tone, knows it's answer or face the consequences. He manages enough coherencies to beg, "I want you to fuck me, Daddy."

"How do you want me to fuck you?" Oh God, Jonathan's going to hell, hell, _hell_ in that special circle reserved for sinners who like to have their boyfriend call them "daddy" and beg to be fucked. His hand rests on the apex of Caleb's hip and the fingers of his other hand finger the cap of the lube, popping it open as he speaks.

"Fuck me hard. Make me _yours_. Show me why you're my daddy."

That shiver that runs up and down Jonathan's and makes him part his lips in silent adoration and arousal makes him love Caleb that much more.

Slathering up two fingers, Jonathan stretches Caleb's legs further apart to settle between them, running the pad of his index finger around Caleb's quivering hole. He slowly pushes in and wastes no time in adding a second finger. Caleb hisses at the initial stretch and burn but relaxes into it, hands digging up fistfuls of sheets.

When Jonathan retracts his fingers he mentally berates himself for not pulling out a condom along with the lube. As he sits up to open the drawer Caleb grabs his wrist and says hoarsely, "D-don't." Jonathan raises an eyebrow, hesitant, but reaches for the lube and slicks himself up. He pushes in with one smooth stroke and Caleb's back arches to draw him in deeper.

Caleb wraps his legs around Jonathan's waist, locking his ankles together as Jonathan's thrusts pick up the pace. He braces himself with one hand on the headboard, Jonathan's arms on either side of his torso. Every movement draws out little _uh_ noises from the back of his throat.

During sex Jonathan is usually never vocal, and this time is no exception. Besides a few moans and grunts from him, the only sounds are heady keens from Caleb and the sound of their skin together. Caleb feels his torso bend in on itself as Jonathan changes angles, and he's too close, breathes out, "Close, Daddy."

Jonathan seems to get the unspoken hint. He untangles Caleb's legs and sits up. "On your side." When Caleb's positioned Jonathan moves behind him, front against back and besides spooning they'd never tried this before. Jonathan slings Caleb's leg over his hip and thigh and guides his cock back into Caleb before thrusting upward, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning at the tight heat.

Caleb's head rests on Jonathan's shoulder, moaning when the brunet's hand wraps around his cock, squeezing and sliding in time with his thrusts. Caleb presses his palm against the headboard to keep from moving up any further, and Jonathan's breath is hot on the overheated skin of his cheek as he murmurs, "Love you, Cay."

Caleb moans in response, the slick, filthy slide of Jonathan's cock becoming too much, _too much_, and he can't stave off his orgasm any longer. In a rush of electrifying pleasure and spreading heat Caleb's coming, moaning, "Fuck, _Daddy_," as he spills over Jonathan's hand. He hand slips with the squelch of sliding sweat from the headboard and drops to the pillows like deadweight.

Jonathan flips Caleb onto his back and rides out his last few thrusts with his forehead pressed to Caleb, murmuring almost-unintelligible declarations of adoration before he releases inside Caleb. He slumps down, body heavy, and pulls out before collapsing next to Caleb, sweat-sticky limbs pressed against each other, and he's never felt more at _home_.

Caleb gets his breath back first and breaks the silence. "That definitely won't be a common thing," he says tiredly, smile curving his lips. "You fucking wore me out, Jonathan."

Jonathan manages a sleepy smile in return. "Next time we're finally putting that dildo to use." He yawns and slings an arm across Caleb's chest. "And even though this was ridiculously hot, I really like it better when you say my _actual_ name before you come."

Caleb laughs. "Me too."


End file.
